Armor Parts
The are fruit-shaped/nut-shaped firm armors that appear when the Armored Riders and New Generation Riders transform. They can be summoned by the Lockseeds. The Armor Parts appear via a crack leading to the Helheim Forest which appears above the Rider when they Lock On the Armor's respective Lockseed. The Armor Parts initally appear as the fruit/nut depicted by the Lockseed before attaching to the Rider to assume their Arms Change. As for the Legend Rider Lockseeds, the Armor Parts initally appear as the head/helmet of the depicted past Kamen Rider. The default Arms of the Badan Empire's Kamen Rider Fifteen is a unique case, as the skeleton-themed Fifteen Armor Part initially appears as a skull, appropriately reminiscent of the original appearance of the Generalissimo of Badan. Unlike the other fruit-shaped Armor Part, the Suika Armor Part is the biggest Armor Part and it has 3 modes. It can also be remote control unmanned. When the Orange Armor Part fuses with one of the Energy Armor Parts (excluding Matsubokkuri Energy), it creates the Jimber Armor Part in the form of a jinbaori, which Gaim can use to assume Jimber Arms. List of Armor Parts Kamen Rider Gaim *Standard **Orange **Pine **Ichigo **Suika *Borrowed **Banana *Upgraded **Jimber *Super **Kachidoki **Kiwami (TBA) *Movie **Wizard **1 *Hyper Battle **Fresh Orange (TBA) **Fresh Pine (TBA) *Ganbaride **Decade (TBA) **Double **OOO **Fourze Kamen Rider Baron *Standard **Banana **Mango *Borrowed **Suika *Super **Lemon Energy *Movie **OOO *Hyper Battle **Ichigo **Kiwi **Melon *Ganbaride **Wizard Kamen Rider Ryugen *Standard **Budou **Kiwi *Movie **Double *Hyper Battle **Pine **Banana **Melon *Ganbaride **Fourze Kamen Rider Zangetsu *Standard **Melon *Movie **Fourze *Hyper Battle **Ichigo **Budou **Mango *Ganbaride **Decade (TBA) Kamen Rider Gridon *Donguri Kamen Rider Kurokage *Matsubokkuri Kamen Rider Bravo *Durian Kamen Rider Knuckle *Kurumi Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin *Melon Energy Kamen Rider Duke *Lemon Energy Kamen Rider Sigurd *Cherry Energy Kamen Rider Marika *Peach Energy Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim *Blood Orange Kamen Rider Fifteen *Fifteen *Decade (TBA) *Fourze *Wizard *Gaim (TBA) Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin *Matsubokkuri Energy (TBA) Gallery Fruit/Nut Armors Standard MatsubokkuriarmsArmorPart.png|Matsubokkuri Armor Part Kurumi orange Armor.png|Kurumi Armor Part DonguriarmsArmorPart..png|Donguri Armor Part Melon Armor Parts.png|Melon Armor Part Pine Armor Parts.png|Pine Armor Part Strawberryichigoarms.png|Ichigo Armor Part BIG ORANGE HEAD.png|Orange Armor Part Banana Armor Parts.png|Banana Armor Part Budou Mingguang Armor.png|Budou Armor Part SuikaHDArmorPart.png|Suika Armor Part Mangoarmorpartmango.png|Mango Armor Part Durian Spike Armor.png|Durian Armor Part KIWIFRUIT ARMOR.png|Kiwi Armor Part Energy LEMON ENERGY ARMOR.png|Lemon Energy Armor Part Cherry Energy Armor Parts.png|Cherry Energy Armor Part Peach Energy Armor Parts.png|Peach Energy Armor Part Melon Energy Armor Parts.png|Melon Energy Armor Part Miscellaneous J Arms.png|Jimber Armor Part Kachidoki Armor Parts.png|Kachidoki Armor Part Blood Orange Armor Parts.png|Blood Orange Armor Part Fifteen Skull Armor Parts.png|Fifteen Armor Part Legend Rider 1go_Arms.png|1 Armor Part Double Armor Parts.png|Double Armor Part OOO Armor Parts.png|OOO Armor Part Fourze Armor Parts.png|Fourze Armor Part Wizard Armor Parts.png|Wizard Armor Part Inside Armors Standard Tumblr inline mw1t21u4Jo1qk32ya.png|Ryoji Hase in the Matsubokkuri Arms armor Tumblr inline n149l3q0Ua1qk32ya.png|Zack in the Kurumi Arms armor Tumblr inline mw1thqsoah1qk32ya.png|Hideyasu Jonouchi in the Donguri Arms armor Tumblr inline mxwen3RXXC1qk32ya.png|Takatora Kureshima in the Melon Arms armor Tumblr inline mw1uwhfs2A1qk32ya.png|Kouta Kazuraba in the Orange Arms armor Tumblr inline mw1vfc3oPm1qk32ya.png|Kaito Kumon in the Banana Arms armor Tumblr inline mw1vjmgwhb1qk32ya.png|Mitsuzane Kureshima in the Budou Arms armor Tumblr inline mwemukqmnn1qk32ya.png|Oren Pierre Alfonzo in the Durian Arms armor Energy RYOMA IN LEMON ARMOR.png|Ryoma Sengoku in the Lemon Energy Arms armor Sid in Cherry.png|Sid, without his hat, in the Cherry Energy Arms armor Yoko in Peach.jpg|Yoko Minato in the Peach Energy Arms armor Tumblr inline myybzrd4uI1qk32ya.png|Takatora Kureshima in the Melon Energy Arms armor Category:Arsenal (Gaim)